


Suptober: The Roundup

by tiamatv



Series: Promptober 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Please See Individual Stories For Individual Tags), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Relationships, Gen, M/M, Sam Winchester is So Done, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiamatv/pseuds/tiamatv
Summary: Dean would be sort of disturbed by how Cas is chuckling to himself, low and throaty with the laptop balanced on his knees, if that hadn’t been more common than less these days. But the angel sprawled out on their bed looks happy.It’s when he actually breaks out into something that sounds like a guffaw that Dean starts getting a little concerned, though.“Uh, Cas?” He frowns. “Are you reading Enochian from the middle ages again?”(My roundup and organization method for the month. Just... you know, with drabbles.)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Promptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954990
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	Suptober: The Roundup

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly housekeeping for me, but I filled it with a few tiny drabbles and such, because, well, doesn't that make housekeeping more fun?
> 
> This file is basically my effort to sort this massive random body of STUFF from this month into something that's easy to sift through if someone's looking for something. Each section starts out with a little silly drabble that, hopefully, gives a taste of what the rest of the content is, and then a one-line summary of all the 'fics under the subheader.
> 
> For anyone coming into this new, please be warned: none of these stories are betaed, and many things were not even reread prior to posting. All errors and horrific run-on sentences are my own and were possibly caused by sleep deprivation. Please forgive me.

The overall roundup:

Words: 131k (not including this)  
Shortest story: Branded (1.1K on day 4... they only got longer from there)  
Longest story: Tentacles (9.5K)  
Stories written entirely by hand: Mask, Home, Family Business, Somnophilia  
Stories written at least partially by hand: Electric, Rock & Roll, Villain, Switch it Up, Mirror Sex, Fragile, Overstimulation/Formalwear, Carry On  
Pages handwritten: ~180 (almost two full A5 notebooks!)  
Stories written at least partially by phone: Fragile (I really hate writing on my phone)

Suptobers (thank you so much, Jackie of WinchesterReload)!: 23 (though two ended up explicit anyway)  
Kinktobers: 8

AUs/Genres (in order, below):  
The Tentacle Husbands (3 stories)  
The Neighborhood Watch (5 stories)  
The Dads Winchester (4 stories)  
Established Destiel Canonverse (6 stories)  
Canonverse-ish (9 stories)  
Timestamps (3 stories)  
One poor lone Random Human AU Unrelated To Anything Else!

At the end, my discards bin - little excerpts of everything that made it past 1K but never got finished!

* * *

Castiel laughs and tweaks at Dean's nose with the tip of one of his dark blue sea-arms. Dean scowls and bats it away from his face. (It doesn't help when another one comes up behind him and gooses his ass.)

"It ain't fair," Dean grumbles, rubbing the spot where a suction cup left a pleasantly stinging little bruise. "You've got eight of the damned things. I only got two hands to defend myself."

“You know,” Cas tells him, and Dean's pet sea-arm (Cas named it that, _not_ Dean) wiggles closer eagerly. Dean sighs and lets the damned thing grab his foot. "Some people believe that there are other worlds, other places. Where things are the same, but different. For example, a world where I was born like you, with just two legs.”

Dean looks up from where he’s glaring fondly at the pretty, pastel-blue sucker attached to his big toe.

"Huh?” he asks. “Why would anyone want that?"

*_*_*_*

 **The Tentacle Husbands** \- married husbands smut and fluff… well, except Cas is a cecaelia, so he's half octopus part of the time. Prince Dean of Lebanon is very human. It might tease at plot, but it’s just a tease. There’s no plot. I love these guys, and am almost certainly going to continue this story.

(Cecaelia Castiel, by the way, is very offended at his sea-arms being called ‘tentacles.’ His mating organ is called a cotylus, thank you very much!)

In reading order:  
[Tentacles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889946) (E) - the tentacle husbands enjoying an afternoon together in their private bay.

[Villain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205229) (E) - the circumstances of their marriage come back to bite them; no actual tentacles in this one

[Xenophilia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242749) (E) - the tentacle husbands on honeymoon

* * *

“Why not?” Castiel laughs, softly. “There’s nothing wrong about imagining favorite characters in entirely different scenarios. You’ve heard of fanfiction, right? Fanfic?”

He watches—not understanding, at first—as Dean’s cheeks slowly start to shade warmer. And warmer. “Uh. Yeah, I… I’ve heard those things exist,” his neighbor mumbles, his lips barely moving.

Castiel arcs an eyebrow at him and pushes the notebook he was using to desultorily sketch out some lines of dialogue in to the side. He settles his elbow on the table and rests his chin in his palm, studying the fireman from two houses down who came over to ask for cumin and, who, Castiel thinks, has become his best friend.

Dean’s freckles are starting to brighten against the background of his blush, rather beautifully.

“Oh,” Castiel chuckles. “Oh, mm-hmm. I _see_.”

*_*_*_*

 **The Neighborhood Watch** – human AU, pining and fluff and some soft, angsty sex. Fireman Dean and Author Cas are the neighbors living on either side of Jody and Donna. I have no idea where I’m going with this, but I feel like it wants to be continued, too… and thanks to [OxfordCommaLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxfordCommaLover/pseuds/MrsWhozeewhatsis) for the name of the AU! Clearly once it has been named, it has to be continued.  
  
In reading order:  
[Ladies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004588) (G) - Jody and Donna really like their new neighbor, Dean. They’re not such fans of the guy on the other side.

[Dark and Stormy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095761) (T) - Castiel and Dean discuss homeothermy, dragons, and quests.

[Fragile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295720) (G) - There’s no occasion like Halloween to get to know your unfriendly neighbor… right?

[Walk of Shame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224332) (M) - Dean’s pretty sure there’s nothing like waking up next to Cas for the first time.

[Mirror Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117143) (E) - Intimacy can’t always be easy.

* * *

Jack’s eyes are so big as he stares at the computer screen that Dean thinks there should be cups in front of his face: his eyeballs are at serious risk of rolling out.

“What are you reading?” Dean asks. It’s either really good, or terrifying. What would even terrify a Nephilim, anyway?

Jack looks up at him, wide-eyed. The fact that he doesn’t slam the laptop screen shut just tells Dean that the kid’s got a _lot_ to learn. “Dean, did you know there are all kinds of _stories_ on the Internet?”

The kid’s old enough to learn about porn, right? Wait, no, he hasn’t had the sex talk yet. They didn’t have time after that last thing with the girl with the zombie boyfriend. _Shit_.

“Come on, kiddo,” Dean sighs, and pushes at Jack’s shoulder.

It’s not that he wants to do this. He really fucking doesn’t. But if Sam does it, there are gonna be diagrams, and if _Cas_ does it… yeah, no, Dean’s going to take this grenade for _everyone’s_ good.

“Where are we going?” Jack asks.

“You need a beer for this talk, and I need whiskey,” Dean announces, pulling their son to his feet with a rough pat of his shoulder.

“Will I learn how to use condoms?” Jack asks, with interest. “And the Internet says lube is important.”

Dean’s going to need a _lot_ of whiskey.

*_*_*_*

 **The Dads Winchester** – all unrelated to each other, all G-rated, and all completely tooth-rottingly fluffy. Sam, Dean and Castiel raising Jack… more or less successfully.

[Demonic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765524/chapters/65392627) \- Dean, Cas and Sam negotiate Halloween.

[Autumn Invading](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088636) \- Dean takes Jack to a pumpkin patch.

[Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128713) \- Castiel teaches Jack about dishtowels, plate arrangements, and being human.

[Family Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188111) \- Dean and Jack make breakfast

* * *

Dean would be sort of disturbed by how Cas is chuckling to himself, low and throaty with the laptop balanced on his knees, if that hadn’t been more common than less these days. But the angel sprawled out on their bed looks happy.

It’s when he actually breaks out into something that sounds like a _guffaw_ that Dean starts getting a little concerned, though.

“Uh, Cas?” He frowns. “Are you reading Enochian from the middle ages again?” Cas finds that shit _hilarious_. Until he finds a reference to himself, and then Dean had better not laugh, ‘cause then he’s sleeping in the damned Dean Cave.

“Do you know,” Cas asks, raising his head enough to look at Dean from over the edge of the laptop, where he has it balanced on his bent knees on the bed. He’s wearing one of Dean’s favorite looks on him: sweatpants, and one of Dean’s t-shirts; fuck, yes. Dean’s proud of his own body, but those pants make Cas’s thighs a shout from across the room, thanks. “That there’s very much of a following for the Winchester Gospels? Or, well, Chuck’s books, I suppose.”

Dean sighs. “Yeah. I guess you never had to see any of those conventions,” he admits. “Why, you found pictures of someone dressed like you online?”

“Oh, better,” Cas’s lips are still curved as he flicks through the pages with little motions of his thumb on the trackpad. “There are a number of stories. About us, if you can believe it?” And, holy shit, his cheeks are a little _pink_ when he looks up, and it makes his eyes look even more blue.

That’s interest on his face.

Now Dean’s _definitely_ worried. He’s seen what some of those crazy people write about.

“If you pull out a pair of handcuffs and a tickler, Cas, _you’re_ sleeping in the Dean Cave,” he warns.

“Okay. What about panties?” Cas asks, innocently.

Dean chokes.

*_*_*_*

 **Destiel Established Relationship** – unrelated canonverse shorts where Dean and Cas are together, and for the most part, very happy to be so, thank you very much. They might also be a bit kinky.

[On The Road Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765524/chapters/65293348) (T) - Dean and Cas take a road trip.

[Sounding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765524/chapters/65367484) (E) - Dean and Cas try a new experiment in bed – sounding.

[Branded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817829) (T) - quiet pillow talk

[Double Penetration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852020) (E) - What’s Dean to do when he’s turned into a girl and needs to be sexed up to change back? Answer: call his angel, of course.

[Somnophilia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941576) (E) - now that he’s graceless, Cas isn’t so great with mornings. Dean’s trying to change his mind.

[Sex Toys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316423) (E) - Dean and Cas enjoying a pretty blue dildo. That’s it, that’s the ‘fic.

* * *

"So get this," Sam says, and peers over the edge of his laptop to see if anyone's listening.

Kevin shrinks down further in his chair. (Well then.)

Cas cocks his head and glances up from where he's perusing something in Armenian. Sam really _envies_ his ability to read all human languages sometimes. "Do you have a case?"

"Maybe. Sort of? Yeah, it's probably better it's you guys here rather than Dean anyway," Sam sighs, and sits back in his chair, lifting his coffee cup. "So, um..." Actually, maybe it's not better, but a story of a guy _literally_ coming his brains out over a certain, possibly cursed, erotic story is less likely to be traumatizing to Cas. And therefore to Sam. "How much do you understand about, um..." is there a delicate way to put this? "Written sex?" Sam finishes. "Fantasy type stuff."

Kevin lowers the tablet in a hurry. "Uh, I'm gonna, I--wait, what are you even looking at, Sam?" 

Sam's about to start on his hastily planned spiel when Cas blinks at him. "I understand the point of pornography... I think," Cas answers, slowly.

Sam blinks. Alright, that really is the last thing that Sam expected. Admittedly, Cas is the angelic definition of 'how things change,' but Sam also remembers, very keenly seared into his brain with a branding iron, the whole business with the pizza man video, and how weirdly fascinated Dean was that Cas apparently had a boner.

It's Kevin, though, who blurts out, "Wait, you _do_?" He looks down at the angel tablet in front of him like it betrayed him. "But this says..."

Cas shrugs. "The experience of sex was... enjoyable enough," and there's enough hesitation there that it really makes Sam want to drag _all_ of them to therapy, considering the circumstances of Cas's one and only experience with sex. "I honestly found intercourse very boring to watch over the millennia. But it was a pleasurable enough experience watching some with Dean."  
  
Sam spits out his coffee.

Kevin drops the angel tablet on his thigh.

So much for avoiding trauma today.

*_*_*_*

A combination of future ‘fics and unrelated canonverse shorts where, since none of them are all that gen, I suspect the persistent overarching theme is “Dean Needs To Get Over Himself.” Either that or "Poor Sam." Some are silly, some are angsty; some are happy-ending series codas, some are just random.

[Heartless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907091) (T) - what could have happened after Swan Song. This one’s bittersweet.

[Rock & Roll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960782) (M) - after Chuck takes Castiel’s grace, they discover he doesn’t like music anymore.

[Rewind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984188) (G) - The Winchesters finally get their day at the beach: Sam, Sam’s daughter Jessie, Dean, and Cas. The three-year-old is not the most oblivious one there.

[Fun and Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017977) (T) - The only thing sillier than one of Team Free Will being turned into a girl? Two of them. (Castiel, by the way? Has opinions about skirts.)

[Third Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039556) (M) - An angel and a Hunter walk into a sex toy shop run by a psychic. Because this is the Winchester life.

[Fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139912) (M) - Dean’s not coping well with Castiel’s death.

[Favorite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179408) (G) - Castiel has a favorite comet.

[Hellscape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254233) (T) - Dean knows what it’s like to walk into Hell. Sort of.

[Carry On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338716) (E) - a porny, happy interlude for S15 x 09 – because that episode is a complete gift, and rounding out the full 31 days with a tribute to it just seems right.

* * *

 **Timestamps** \- what it says on the tin! Timestamps for some of my other stories.  
  
[Switch It Up!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071509) \- Timestamp for [South Side Swing](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734220): (M): Mafia AU, fuckbuddies… sort of. Dean’s not in the mood for sex.  
  
[Mask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871973) \- Timestamp for [Stripes](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808167): (G): Soulmate AU, established relationship… sort of. Cas sees Dean on TV.  
  
[Formalwear/Overstimulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159463) \- Timestamp for [Koinophilia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354605): (E): A/B/O, established relationship, anniversary fluff with suits and edging.

*_*_*_*

And, lastly, the one Completely Unrelated to Anything Else Human AU (and, strangely, the one of all the 31 that has seemed to be the most popular):

[Electric](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925553) (G) - poor Sam has to deal with his brother’s dating choices.

* * *

 **The Discards Bin** – a little taste of everything that made it past 1K words but never made it to completion. Some of these weren’t working for me, some of them were Kinktober thoughts that I just plain ran out of time to write, and some were just little blobs of thought that never materialized fully!

This doesn’t include things (like the second part of the Tentacle Husbands Honeymoon, and some little bits and bobs for the Neighborhood Watch AU) that I started writing and have every plan to continue. This just the random assortment of things that I started writing and that just kind of… lost steam!

*_*_*_*

_Dean thinks he momentarily loses consciousness when Cas presses his—her—bare tits together, looks down into the warm little crevice between them, and says, “Hm. Do you think this would feel like my thighs to you?_

(Yet another genderswap ‘fic—this time, it’s Cas’s turn. This one has some… ~4K written and it actually has a plot, so I may finish this someday, but I do still feel kind of weird about writing SPN genderswap, for some reason.)

*_*_*_*

_Dean stares at Castiel from that unfamiliar-familiar face, full lips—the upper fuller than the lower, very pink—parted to flash pale teeth. His eyes are wide—Castiel supposed they are rather blue, aren’t they?—and both dark eyebrows are arched higher than Castiel had ever thought they could go, lining the creases in a stern, serious forehead._

_Yes, it's very strange looking at his own body and seeing Dean inside it._

_“Oh, fuck,” Dean blurts, dropping the amulet._

(One of the first ‘fics I started writing! Bodyswap and sex, lots of switching. What? Switching? From me? Shocker. But I got home late from work and realized I just would not have time to finish it on a weekday.)

*_*_*_*

_Dean stares, openmouthed, at someone who looks a whole fucking lot like… him._

_Dean Winchester’s life is, sometimes, really fucking weird._

_“Uh. Okay,” he says, the nose of his Colt sagging downwards._

_Sam, from the side, splashes the guy with holy water._

(Time traveling Dean ‘fic! Then I realized it was getting preachy, so into the discards it went.)

*_*_*_*

_“I don’t know, Charlie, pretty sure I won’t fit… if you know what I mean,” Dean says, waggling his eyebrows._

_“Nope! I really don’t,” Charlie answers. “And I never want to.”_

(Charlie gets Cas and Dean matching underwear. Poor Sam.)

*_*_*_*

_Dean steps through the portal, his own magic—Cas’s grace—white-blue, warm and comforting. He puts a hand to the glow living just under his breastbone, and feels it pulse._

_“I’m sorry,” he says to it._

(Cas gets taken by the Empty, but not before he gives his grace to Dean. No-one is surprised, least of all me, that I did not finish this. I really have to be in the mood to write angst.)

*_*_*_*

_Dean’s not embarrassed to admit that they, well, don’t fool around in Baby that much._

_What? He’s not ashamed of it. He’s a grown-ass man with long legs. Also, he has memory foam._

(The prompt was intertriginous sex, and, well, heh.)

*_*_*_*

_Dean knows he shouldn’t like this._

_It’s filthy, it’s wrong, it’s unsafe. It’s probably illegal, not that Dean’s ever bothered to check. But that’s just so damned much of Dean’s life anyway that none of that really bothers him anymore._

_But sitting here in this bathroom stall and just waiting, shaky-stomached and eager, for someone to come into the stall next to his… it’s a different, good kind of filthy._

(Yep. Gloryhole ‘fic. This is another one that surprised me with how much traction it got in my notebook, so I… may, someday, possibly finish this one.)

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a couple of people ask me what my favorite thing is that I've written this month... number one is, hands down, "Tentacles." Yup! The tentacle husbands intro. It might be one of my favorite things that I've ever written.
> 
> Second up would be "Favorite," the story about Cas's little wayward comet.
> 
> Thank you for everyone who has tolerated my flailing about through this month! I would never, ever have made it through the 31 days without everyone who commented, kudosed, messaged, or just plain was willing to read whatever nonsense I was going to toss out at the end of the day. 
> 
> And most of all, to the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond)\--without whom I would never have known about this in the first place! Come join us!


End file.
